For The One You Loved
by Kiara-Leohart
Summary: Duo and Heero are together and along with their friends as they go through hardships of being together. Life hits Heero hard when something awful happens to Duo one night and more encounters they both will meet later on. Yea I know I suck at summaries.


Hi my name is Kyrie and still trying to learn how to write these type of stories. I DO NOT OWN the GW just the plot itself. Here we go again!!!!

* * *

One dark and cloudy evening, in an apartment complex, two lovers were in the kitchen, talking as one of them had started to cook while the other just talking away.

" Yea, that looks good in what you're making right now. Mind if I go out for a bit?"

"Sure, as long as you remember not to go too far since it's near dark. Love you." The 23-year-old man stopped what he was doing and went over to the younger man and gave him a hug then went back to cooking.

Minutes later, in the square town, the young man walked around looking at the buildings then stopped as he came across one that was a bookstore. He smiled as he pulled open the door and let himself inside. As the door closes behind him, it chimed letting the own know that someone had just came in. He looked around once more as he passes by some bookshelves then he started to bounce around in circles; trying to get himself dizzy. He knew who owns this bookstore so he wasn't worried. He continued to bounce around until a voice called out.

"Maxwell, how many times did I told not bounce in but to walk. You could have bumped into someone else."

Duo Maxwell; the American, with chestnut brown hair that was braided down to his waist. He was dressed in black t-shirt and khaki pants. He stopped and looked around with his amethyst eyes then over to Wufei and smiled.

"You know that no one comes over here when you're closing."

"Glad that you remembered. So what do you need?" he questioned.

"You are coming over for dinner right? Heero's cooking something good in the kitchen. So I decided to come over here since it's a short walk from the apartment." with a smile on his face.

Wufei study Duo's face to see if there was something else that is needed to be told but he didn't find any and he and the others knew that Duo may hide but he doesn't tell a lie. "Oh that's today?" he looked at the calendar that was up on the wall next to him. _Damn how could I forget that it's today…_ He looked back to Duo and gave him a nod that he remembered.

"That's great!" as he started to bounced again.

Wufei laughed then said quickly, "help me pull down the gate will you, Maxwell." He asked as they weaved through the bookshelves until they both reach the main doors and walked out of the bookstore. After helping him, Duo looked around seeing it was night. He then realized that they both are not in the good area where there is police near by. Suddenly a couple of stray dogs started to bark and Duo looked around quickly then to Wufei, "Do you think it's best that we get going from here. I don't like it here one bit if you don't mind."

"I agree. Get in the car and we shall be off Maxwell."

Just as he said that, he got in himself as the American got inside the car too and locked his door. After they both put on their seatbelts, the Chinese started the car and off they go, heading towards the couple's apartment.

Later on that evening, in the kitchen of the apartment, Heero; the Japanese who loved to cook was finished with cooking. He turned to look at the clock, which read 9 p.m.

"Where's Duo? He should of been back by now but he isn't. What's keeping him this late?" he said to himself as he pulled a few plates out of the cabinet and put them down on the table and went back into the kitchen to get the silverware and the food. Just as he place the pot of food down onto the table the front door opened and laughter can through into the dinning area. Heero looked up to see it was Duo but he was not alone, their friend, Wufei came in afterward and closes the door; locking it so no one else comes inside.

"Hahaha... That was good one Fei... haha... Think I'm going to die laughing if ... I... don't stop." Finally he calmed down and looked over to see Heero with an upset looked on his face.

"Where were you? You're late."

"I know, ran into Wufei at his bookstore. Tonight is the little get together right?"

Heero looked over at Wufei and nodded, "Yes it is but... Duo, next time call me so I won't have to worry about you, love." as he pulls out a chair and sat down at the table. The other two came over and sat down and started to serve themselves to the food that Heero had cooked.

"Mmmm… this is good Heero. Just as I expected from a great cook such as yourself." Wufei said as they were half way down eating.

"Yea, you can always count on Heero for great dinners!!" Duo piped in making Heero blush a bit from his lover's choice of words.

An hour later, after eating, they started to watch a movie; Wufei was sitting cross-legged on the floor while Heero and Duo cuddle on the couch until there was a bang on the door. At first no one really heard it because of the movie being a bit loud until "What was that?" Duo asked just as another bang was heard and he jumped; frighten suddenly. The other two boys looked at each other then back at the door just as it came crashing down onto the floor Wufei and Heero jumped to their feet; Heero standing next to Duo just as the intruder came in and started to demanded money. When he was refused to get the money he took aim and wildly fire a shot out at them before he was knocked unconscious by a board that hit him in the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just two days later after the incident, Heero and the other three Gundam pilots were in the waiting room of a Hospital in Tem-pe. Heero was pacing the room back and forth. He remembers what had happened two nights ago and he was worried.

_They were just done eating few hours ago when they decided to watched a movie and wait for the other two friends to come over so they all can do something when an intruder came barging in. Knocking the door down and demanded money but when he and Wufei got to their feet, the intruder pulled out his gun and took a wild shot at them. Just then a board came down; hitting the guy in the head, knocking him unconscious. He had happened to look at Wufei then to Duo to find out that he had slipped in front of him before the shot rang out in the room. Then he had noticed that had his hand clinging to his chest tightly. When he asked what's wrong, Duo let's go of his shirt to revile the blood stain and grabbed Heero's hand and sighed, then passed out._

**It happened to appear that Trowa and Quatre had came running over from the other end of the hallway when they both heard the gunshot and snuck over to the intruder and Trowa had found a board near the stairs and used it to knock the guy unconscious but was too late as the guy had pulled off a shot. They came in only to find the bullet had strucked Duo in the chest, making him bleed. Quickly, Trowa ran over and picked up the American who had fallen into Heero's arms and carried him off to the car downstairs. Wufei and Quatre helped Heero up then led him downstairs to another car as the first one had left with Duo inside of it.**

Now here he was, pacing back and forth, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell if Duo is going to be alright. After it seems like hours after Heero and the others were in the waiting room, finally the doctor came out of Duo's room and looked at Heero, who had stood up. The doctor felt nervous because of the way Heero had looked like. So he quickly told them that they can see Duo but not to expect him to be moving around alot for awhile.

Inside the room, before the others came in Duo was just lying there on the bed, with an IV in his left arm thinking.

_**How can I be so careless by not ducking? Instead of ducking, I got in front of Heero then got shot, scaring Heero with the amount of blood I had lost and falling into his lap. I could of cost him his life too even Wufei's too if... aughhhh. Still can't believe what had happened. Now I wonder who got to the intruder after I fell unconscious... **_Duo thought to himself but as he closed his eyes to rest, the door of his room opened and he opened his eyes again just to see Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre coming in.

"Hey you guys! What's up?" he chirp happily.

Heero came over and gave him a silent hug, but he didn't let go for another minute or two then finally he pulls back and sighed. Heero was still recovering from the shock earlier. Quatre found a chair and bought it over and had Heero sit in it to calm down some more. Duo was watching this then looks over to the Arabian and asked, "What's wrong with Heero, man?"

"Well... Heero is still trying to recover from the incident two days ago-"

"What?! TWO DAYS AGO!! I SLEPT THAT LONG!!" Duo shouted in surprise. The others had nodded even Heero nodded too. Duo could not believe that he was in the hospital for that long. Here he thought it was yesterday that he got shot at.

"So, Duo, you need your rest. And so does Heero. We're come back again alright. You just rest for now." Quatre finished saying as he and Trowa helped Heero to his feet from the chair and started to lead him out of the room.

Wufei stayed behind a bit and looked at the American and sighed, "You know, Maxwell... if you didn't suddenly moved... Heero would of been dead." Then he bid him farewell and left the room.

Blinking, Duo thought what Wufei had ment. _**I moved in front of Heero? Basically I saved Heero by getting myself shot in the chest? But why would anyone want to kill Heero? He's a great friend and usually keep to himself from everyone but me. I seem to get into his shell. **_After thinking some more, Duo yawned just as a nurse came in to check on him and the IV that's in his left arm.

"Okay, Mr. Maxwell, four more days here then you're free to go home." then she left to let him rest.

Wow, finally got Chapter one up. The first page was what got the story going for.

* * *

Man, Duo seemed to be okay after being shot in the chest by the intruder. Stay tune for the next chapter. Read & Review and I'll keep on working on the next chapter. ^___^ -**hops to bed for now-**


End file.
